


Who Hogs the Blanket?

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Trans Characters, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico, Trans Nico di Angelo, Trans Will Solace, autistic will solace, nico being a good bf, nothing naughty tho, rated t for implied nudity, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: A collection of solangelo drabbles, the first based off the short prompt "Who hogs the blanket?" Entirely fluffy, prepare for cavities.





	1. Who Hogs the Blanket?

Will loved sleepy mornings. He’d always been the type to get up early, rising with the sun as any son of Apollo would, but those few days where he allowed himself to stay hidden in the warm confines of his bed to lie half-awake and smiley, sleep still clinging to his pleasantly heavy eyelids, were his favorites.

Nico, however…was a different story. Nico grumbled on the other side of the bed, kicking at Will’s bare legs. “Give back the blanket, you animal.” He growled, pressing his face into the pillow. “ _You filthy, absolutely revolting-_ ”

Will hummed happily, curling into the blanket harder, like a very long, very smiley roly poly. “Good morning.” Will opened his eyes blearily and peaked out of the heavy blanket to look at Nico, mooning at him with sweet puppy love in his eyes.

Nico kicked Will’s legs harder, shivering as the air touched his exposed skin. It wasn't cold, per se, but it wasn't ideal, either. Stupid warm Will and his stupid warm skin. “Give me my share of the blanket, you-” Will’s laugh interrupted him, a loud, happy, tender sound of pure sugar and happiness. Nico looked into Will’s pretty blue eyes and nearly sighed in exasperation. The morning light reflected off of Will’s eyes and somehow, someway, the glares were shaped like little hearts. _Little hearts._

“Hmm,” Will hummed again, closing his eyes and grinning with all his teeth, cheeky thing that he was. “Come take it from me…”

Kicking obviously wasn’t helping, but Nico didn’t want to fall into his boyfriend’s trap… His gloriously warm and comfortable-looking trap. The little blond curls falling onto the pillow… wrapped so snugly (and smugly)... so.. inviting…

Nico slowly rolled nearer to Will, who opened the blankets with his arms like a beast’s maw (revealing a large expanse of freckled skin and some mismatched, fuzzy socks) and swallowed him whole, wrapping him tight in their romance burrito. Nico grumbled into Will’s chest, though those angry sounds soon turned into contented sighs as Will scratched the back of his head, playing with Nico’s dark curls.

“Better?” Will whispered sweetly against the top of Nico’s head.

Nico curled their legs together, putting his cold fingers on Will’s warm sides, snuggling his face into Will’s soft chest. From under the covers, his response could only be heard as, “ _Ve’y mush. ‘hank you_.” He quickly drifted back to sleep, the sound of Will’s twinkling laugh setting him off into equally warm dreams.


	2. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing more drabbles on my phone since im stuck sick without a computer pbbbt

Will hummed happily from his spot by Nico, his legs draped sideways over Nico's lap. His right hand held him propped upright, his left hand carding through Nico's dark curls. Nico looked into his boyfriend's eyes, normally guarded expression turned open and caring with the absence of those who might judge him. Will melted under the gaze of those big, dark eyes, forever effected by them, even now, head lolling lazily to the side, his own blue eyes half-lidded and full of stars.

Nico's hand rubbed equally lazy circles against Will's legs in his lap, and he murmured, with a touch of humor, "This is nice."

Will giggled, curling his fingers against the nape of Nico's neck. He leaned closer, pressing their noses side by side. " _Only_ nice?"

Nico laughed low in his throat, breathing in the fresh air, smiling. " _Very_ nice." The look on his face made Will's stomach flip.

The blond grinned, pressing his smiling lips to Nico's own soundly. " _So_ nice."

Nico gently took Will's bottom lip with his teeth, chuckling again as Will melted further against him. "What should we do after this very nice and calming evening?"

Will smiled dazedly, almost drunkenly, eyes closed in bliss. " _Everything_."

Shifting in surprise, Nico laughed at him. "Everything?"

"Yes, _everything_." Will sighed in complete contentment, less boy and more puddle of love goo. "Wanna do everythin' with you, spend my whole life right by your side."

Nico grinned widely, pressing more and more kisses into Will's face and neck. "Good," he whispered. "I want that too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me a prompt and ill try to write it! kudos and comments always appreciated <3


	3. By Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bath tiiime~

Bubble baths weren’t a common occurrence for individuals at Camp Half Blood, and especially not for couples, but in the thirteenth cabin - the Hades Cabin - it was, perhaps, a bit less uncommon than to others.

Will leaned back against his boyfriend, laying his cheek comfortably against his slightly sudsy shoulder. He hummed in pleasure, delighting in Nico’s hands scrubbing his arms and sides under the warm water. Candles burned romantically around them, wonderful scents burned into the air with the fragrant soap bubbles.

Nico murmured sweet words into Will’s hair, nuzzling the golden curls. Will leaned his chin up to look into Nico’s adoring gaze before pulling him down into a kiss.

“I want to do this every day.” He whispered, careful not to break the spell.

Nico chuckled adoringly, pulling Will closer. “I..would not argue with that.” He nibbled at Will’s ear as the blond melted back into place. “Definitely one of your best ideas yet.”

Will hummed again, preening. His joy seemed to light the room, a tiny glow emanating from his skin like the gentle light of the candles around them. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you  _ most _ .”

Nico laughed, and the to Will, the sound was poetry. “Nope. I love you most.”

Will shimmied closer yet, tangling their legs together and pressing his lips to his lover’s neck. “ _ Impossible _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are a writer's best friend!


	4. Footsie Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico have a sleepover in Cabin 13. Feat. trans autistic Will and trans Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for a prompt at my pjo sideblog, @demiboypercyjackson. feel free to send me similar prompt and things! i may be a bit slow to reply, but i'll do my best, and i do love getting messages. also, i was listening to gorillaz the entire time while reading this and 'spitting out the demons' and 'revolving doors' are will solace's favorite songs confirmed

“All I’m saying is, Gorillaz is amazing.”

Nico laughed, shuffling through the Mythomagic cards in his hands. He came across a general satyr card and sighed, throwing it down. He had like, ten of those already and they didn’t even have good defense. “I don’t deny that. I think so too. The new stuff is great, I just prefer… Mika or Sia or…”

It was Will’s turn to laugh. “Or _Lady Gaga_.”

Nico tossed a card at Will’s chest the way a skilled performer throws a dagger, but it bounced harmlessly off his binder (which was printed to look like golden sequins, Nico hadn’t failed to notice, as if it were possible to look past it. “So extra,” he’d said, making Will laugh the response “In proper homage to my father.”) and landed on his boxer-clad thigh. “A fact you will be taking to your grave, Sunshine.”

Smiling crookedly, Will put down his tangle to toss the card back, pinching Nico’s tummy through his shirt using only his toes. The way they were sitting, facing each other between the bunks of Cabin 13, legs tangled contentedly like they’d been lovers for years instead of the two or three months that they’d really been together, made this much easier.

“Ow!” Nico squeaked, laughing. “No fair! You have mean toes _and_  body armor.” He jabbed a finger at Will’s chest, stopping just short of hitting it to give it a small, gentle tap. “Shouldn’t you be taking this off soon, anyways? You’ve been wearing it all day.”

Nico himself had already had his binder off for the entire time they’d been in the cabin, had taken it off as soon as they’d changed into sleepwear. Will wasn’t changed entirely yet, had simply stripped down until he was more comfortable.

Will sighed. “Yeah, I guess. Dysphoria has been kicking my pretty-boy behind today… It’s weird how some days, I can go out without binding, maybe even while wearing a _dress_ , and be so secure in my masculinity, and then there’s days like these…”

“Days where you can hardly stand to look at yourself.” Nico understood. Oh, how he understood.

Another sigh. “Yeah, exactly.”

To try and give some kind of comfort, Nico pressed his sock-clad foot gently against Will’s leg. He opened his mouth, struggled a bit before closing it again and looking down at his cards, deep in thought. He cleared his throat, then asked, “Would you like me to shadow-travel and get your Star Trek onesie? It’s big and cozy and it makes you look pretty flat.”

Will smiled, looking down bashfully at the gesture, peering up at Nico through his eyelashes. “You know I don’t like it when you shadow-travel.”

In Nico’s ears, that sounded very much like a yes. “I know you don’t. But I don’t like when my extremely handsome boyfriend is sad, so… I win!” He stood, then stooped down to give Will a wet kiss on the cheek, which made him snort and giggle in the back of his throat. “Be right back, babe.”

Will picked his tangle toy back up, sighing. It was black and halfway curled into a neat coil from where he’d set it down a moment ago and Nico could tell he was happy to have it back in his hands. “Be careful not to wake Austin and Kayla, okay? And don’t over-exert yourself, wait a few minutes in my cabin if you have to.” His head shot up so his eyes could meet Nico’s, intensity there in those vividly blue eyes. “And-”

“And, and, and,” Nico said teasingly, “I _know_ , Will. I’ll be careful. I love you.”

Will sighed the sigh of a very weary man, but it was all for show. “I love you too, Angel.”

And with that, Nico moved into the darkness, disappearing into shadow.

“Dork,” Will mumbled to himself, smiling. He already missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are a writer's best friends!


End file.
